nicthicfandomcom-20200214-history
The Cookie Cats Movie
''The Cookie Cats Movie ''is a 2016 American-Danish-German CGI animated musical adventure comedy film directed by D.A. Nichols And Abbey Thickson. Based on the mobile game of the same name developed by Tactile Entertainment, the film stars Anna Kendrick, Steve Coogan, James Corden, Greg Cipes, and Sarah Silverman. Plot Coming soon! Voice Cast * Anna Kendrick as Rita, the pink cat * Steve Coogan as Smokey, the red cat * James Corden as Berry, the blue cat * Greg Cipes as Ziggy, the green cat * Sarah Silverman as Belle, the yellow cat * David Arquette as Mr. Waffles, a light brownish cat who loves waffles. * Richard Kind as Carl, a bluish-grey cat who loves to catch rodents, moles, and other critters. * Isabella Acres as Boo, a baby white kitten. * Josh Meyers as Sneaky Paw, a purple cat who loves stealing cookies. He is also Rita's love interest. * Jim Cummings as Chip, a green cat who carries a slingshot in his paws. * Maurice LaMarche as Frank, a red cat who is a mover worker. * Fred Tatasciore as Dexter, a yellow cat who is a mover worker. * Icona Pop as Adreanna and Pandora, the two pop star cats. ** Caroline Hjelt voices Adreanna. ** Aino Jawo voices Pandora. * Toby Kebbell as the Rodent King, the main antagonist. * Christine Baranski as the Rodent Queen * Nick Kroll as Ricky, the Rodent King's assistant. * Peter Dinklage as Buster, the Drooly Dog * Darin De Paul as Bobby, the Birthday Bear * Rebel Wilson as Ivy, the Carnivorous Plant * Rob Schneider as the Trunk Burglar The Moles are voiced by Yuri Lowenthal, Jamie Marchi, D.A. Nichols, Bryce Papenbrook, Chris Parnell, Roger Craig Smith, Abbey Thickson, and Frank Welker. More coming soon! Additional Voices * David Arnott * Andrea Taylor Baker * Jason Broad * Catherine Cavadini * Lanai Chapman * Will Collyer * Abby Craden * Vicki Davis * John DeMita * Judi M. Durand * Aaron Fors * Willow Geer * Aaron Hendry * Andy Hirsch * Barbara Iley * Carlyle King * Daamen J. Krall * Marsha Kramer * Jeremy Maxwell * David Mirkin * Daniel Edward Mora * D.A. Nichols * Levi Nunez * Jason Pace * Paige Pollack * Jeffrey Price * Alex Puccinelli * David Randolph * Noreen Reardon * Mike Reiss * Peter S. Seaman * Joel Swetow * Regina Taufen * Abbey Thickson * Andreana Weiner * Ruth Zalduondo Production Concept D.A. Nichols and Abbey Thickson had always wanted to do animated films about cats. Cookie Cats ''as a concept dates back to 2009, when Nichols sketched the characters during a period in which he tried to break into film. Development In August 2013, Universal Pictures and NicThic Productions announced that Nichols and Thickson were directing an original film, with David Mirkin and Mike Reiss producing while Jeffery Price and Peter S. Seaman are writing the screenplay. Production began in February 2014 after production commenced on ''No Bully Zone. In June 2014, it was revealed that Michelle Raimo Kouyate, who would later produce The Emoji Movie, had been added as co-producer of the film. On January 7, 2015, it was confirmed that NicThic was working with Copenhagen-based mobile company Tactile Entertainment to make a feature film based on their upcoming game Cookie Cats. After months of speculation, the film was officially announced in October 2015. Casting In October 2015, the ensemble cast of the film was revealed, consisting of Anna Kendrick, Steve Coogan, James Corden, Greg Cipes, and Sarah Silverman. Cipes at first declined to co-star in the movie, feeling it was too similar to his role as Ryan in the 2006 film The Wild, but the directors eventually convinced him to sign through a 30-minute "visual pitch". Animation The animation for the film was provided by Sunwoo Animation and NicThic's subsidiary, NicThic Cinemation Studios. The decision to have anthropomorphic versions of the cats not appear anywhere else until the film adaptation sprang from a perceived need to "protect" the film and make it "as big as possible", which was expressed during a discussion between Nichols and Thickson and animation director Danielle Lambert in 2014, over how they were to envision the film adaptation during its planning stages. Music On November 18, 2015, it was confirmed that John Debney was composing the film's score. Release The film was originally scheduled to be released on July 8, 2016, but was later moved up to an August 12 release date. Marketing An estimated $250 million marketing effort helped promote The Cookie Cats Movie, and along with its production budget, the spending has reached $300 million. Universal's marketing campaign began seven months before its release with the campaign focused on the characters, their personalities, and the humor of the voice cast via custom media promotions. Universal partnered with more than 50 worldwide, including tie-ins with McDonald's, Ziploc, Panasonic, Chevrolet, Apple, and Google. To further promote the film, Tactile temporarily changed the app icons for Cookie Cats ''and ''Cookie Cats Pop ''such that they would show the cinematic version of Rita. Home media ''Coming soon! Reception Critical response Coming soon! Box office Coming soon! Sequel In October 2016, Tactile had begun working on a sequel to the film. The sequel's release date is planned for August 23, 2019. The film will be directed by Mic Graves and co-directed by Mike Moon, with David Mirkin and Mike Reiss returning to produce and a screenplay written by Nichols and Thickson. Kendrick, Coogan, Corden, Cipes, and Silverman were announced as returning voices while newcomers include Jessica Chastain, Melissa Rauch, Beck Bennett, Devon Sawa, Anna Faris, Zoe Saldana, Mikey Day, Alex Moffat, Awkwafina, and Octavia Spencer. Category:Cookie Cats